List of football players from small colleges
This article is for American football players who played college football at small colleges (or large colleges with less well-known football programs) which do not have their own categories under Category:College football teams. As enough players from a college show up here, a category for that college may get created; if so, remove the player from this list and give his article a link to the new category. Please don't remove players unless such a category is created. Alma College * Bob Devaney University of Arkansas at Monticello * Derick Armstrong Arnold College (now the University of Bridgeport) * Andy Robustelli Augustana College (Illinois) * Ken Anderson Augustana College (South Dakota) * Kevin Kaesviharn Azusa Pacific University * Christian Okoye Baker University * George LaFrance * Mike McCarthy Baldwin-Wallace College * Jim Tressel Benedictine College * Jamie Mueller Bluffton University (formerly Bluffton College) * Elbert Dubenion Boston University * Harry Agganis * Butch Byrd * Bill Brooks University of British Columbia * Emery Barnes * Bill Crawford Bucknell University * Clarke Hinkle * Sam Havrilak * Greg Schiano University of California, Riverside (UC Riverside) * Pat Hill * Butch Johnson University of California, Santa Barbara (UC Santa Barbara) * Mike Martz California Polytechnic State University * John Madden Cal Poly Pomona * Jim Zorn Cal State Bakersfield * Stephen Neal Cal State Fullerton * Jim Fassel * Mike Pringle *Mark Collins California State University, Long Beach * Mark Seay Cal State Northridge * Sherdrick Bonner Carlisle Indian Industrial School * Jim Thorpe (after Haskell) Carroll College (Montana) * Casey FitzSimmons * Bobby Petrino Catawba College * Larry Beightol Centenary College of Louisiana * Cal Hubbard (before Geneva) * Buddy Parker Central Connecticut State University * Richard Grieco University of Central Missouri * Todd Devoe * Roderick Green * Delanie Walker University of Central Oklahoma * Joe Aska * John Fitzgerald * Keith Traylor Central State University * Hugh Douglas * Erik Williams Central Washington University * Jon Kitna Centre College * Bo McMillin Chadron State College * Danny Woodhead University of Charleston * Eddie Byrd Clarion University of Pennsylvania * Reggie Wells Coe College * Marv Levy Colorado College * Glenn Presnell Compton Community College * Joe Perry Concordia University, River Forest * Gary Larsen Denison University * Woody Hayes DePauw University * Dick Tomey University of Detroit * Andy Farkas Drake University * Billy Cundiff Eastern Oregon University * Tyrone Gross Elizabeth City State University * Jethro Pugh *Reggie Langhorne Emporia State University * Leon Lett Ferris State University * Monty Brown Gardner-Webb University * Jim Maxwell Geneva College * Cal Hubbard (after Centenary) Gonzaga University * Tony Canadeo * Hec Cyre Guilford College * Dave Odom Gustavus Adolphus College * Ryan Hoag Hardin-Simmons University * Bulldog Turner Haskell Indian Nations University * Jim Thorpe (before Carlisle) Hastings College * Marc Boerigter * Tom Osborne Henderson State University * Roy Green Highline Community College * Bronzell Miller College of the Holy Cross * Bob Dee * Jon Morris Indiana University of Pennsylvania * Jim Haslett * Rich Ingold * LeRon McCoy * Chris Villarrial Itawamba Community College (formerly Itawamba Junior College) *Joe Horn *Norman Hand *Duce Staley John Carroll University * London Fletcher * Don Shula Knoxville College * Grady Jackson Kutztown University of Pennsylvania * Andre Reed * John Mobley Lambuth University * Ron Dixon Lane College * Fred Lane Langston University * Thomas "Hollywood" Henderson Lawrence University * Dave Jennings Lehigh University * Buck MacDonald Livingstone College * Ben Coates Loyola University of Chicago * Leonard Sachs Loyola University New Orleans * Richie Petitbon University of Manitoba * Israel Idonije * Les Lear University of Maryland Eastern Shore * Emerson Boozer * Art Shell Mars Hill College * Lawrence Jackson McGill University * J. P. Darche McKendree College * Josef Spudich Menlo College * Nate Jackson Mercer University * Wesley Duke Michigan Tech University * Joe Berger Midwestern State University * Dominic Rhodes Millikin University * George Musso Millersville University * Sean Scott Milton College * Dave Krieg University of Minnesota-Duluth * Dan Devine Minnesota State University Moorhead (formerly Moorhead State University) * Nikita Koloff * Ed Schultz Mississippi College * Fred McAfee Mississippi Delta Community College * Juran Bolden Missouri Southern State University * James Thrash * Rod Smith Missouri State University (formerly Southwest Missouri State University) * Brad St. Louis Missouri Western State University * Clay Rush Monmouth University * Miles Austin * Will Holder Montclair State University * Sam Mills Monterrey Institute of Technology and Higher Education * Ramiro Pruneda Morehead State University * Phil Simms Morehouse College * John David Washington Morris Brown College * James Thornton Mount San Antonio College * Alfonso Boone Mount Union College * Paul O. Bixler * Dom Capers University of Nebraska at Omaha * Marlin Briscoe * Chris Cooper * MarTay Jenkins New Mexico Highlands University *Lionel Taylor Nicholls State University * Chris Thompson * Mark Carrier (wide receiver) University of North Alabama * Harlon Hill Norfolk State University * James Edward Roe North Carolina Central University * John Baker Jr. * Louis Breeden * Ernie Warlick Northeastern University * Sean Jones (defensive end) * Dan Ross Northeastern State University * Larry Coker Northern Michigan University * Steve Mariucci Northern State University * Ronnie Cruz Northwood University * Dedrick Roper Occidental College * Andy Collins (quarterback) * Jack Kemp * Jim E. Mora * Vance Mueller * Cory Ohnesorge Ottawa University (Kansas) * Derrick Ward Ouachita Baptist University * Cliff Harris Palomar College * Tom Dempsey Phillips University * Everett Shelton Pikeville College * E.J. Underwood Queen's University (Canada) * Mike Schad Regis University (formerly Regis College) * Arnie Herber Saddleback College * Bill Kenney (between Arizona State and Northern Colorado) St. Bonaventure University * Ted Marchibroda St. Cloud State University * Todd Bouman St. Lawrence University * Dave Jennings Saint Louis University * Pat Leahy * Brandbury Robinson St. Mary's College of California * Ed Ryan University of St. Thomas (Minnesota) (formerly St. Thomas College) * Walt Kiesling San Diego Mesa College * Mike Martz San Francisco State University * Russ Letlow Santa Clara University * Doug Cosbie * Brent Jones * Dan Pastorini Scottsbluff Junior College (now Western Nebraska Community College) * Dick Lane Simon Fraser University * Doug Brown * Rick Goltz Sonoma State University * Larry Allen University of South Dakota * Matt Chatham * Mike Slaton Southern Arkansas University * Jordan Babineaux * Tommy Tuberville Southern Connecticut State University * Joe Andruzzi * Kevin Gilbride * Jacques Cesaire Southern Utah University * Marques Harris Springfield College * John Cena * Fran Papasedero State University of New York at Cortland * Kevin James University of Tampa * John Matuszak * Freddie Solomon Tarleton State University * James Dearth * Hal Mumme (after Texas-Arlington) Tennessee Technological University * Frank Omiyale University of Texas at Arlington * Tim McKyer * Hal Mumme (before Tarleton State) Texas State University-San Marcos (formerly Southwest Texas State) * Barrick Nealy * Ricky Sanders * Spergon Wynn Tiffin University * Nate Washington Trinity Christian College * Karl Hankton Truman State University (formerly Northeast Missouri State University) * Glen Jacobs (aka Kane in WWE) Tusculum College * Ricardo Colclough Valdosta State University * Jessie Tuggle * Ray Lloyd Valparaiso University * Nick Browder * Garry Puetz * Fred Thurston Virginia Military Institute * Bobby Ross Virginia State University * Silas DeMary * Billy McMullen Wabash College * Pete Metzelaars Wagner College * Rich Kotite Walla Walla Community College * Michael Sellers Washington University in St. Louis * Charley Winner Washington and Lee University * Eddie Cameron * Walt Michaels Wayne State College (Nebraska) * Dameon Porter *Byron Chamberlain Wayne State University (Michigan) * Paul Butcher * Mike Kostiuk * DaVarryl Williamson Weber State University * Jamie Martin * Alfred Pupunu West Chester University of Pennsylvania * Lee Woodall University of Western Ontario * Joe Krol * Dave Sparenberg * Tyrone Williams (wide receiver) Western Oregon University * Kevin Boss Western Washington University * Michael Koenen Westminster College, Missouri * Chase D. Waggoner Westminster College, Pennsylvania * Harold Davis West Virginia Wesleyan College * Cliff Battles Wharton County Junior College * Bobby Jancik Whittier College * Richard Nixon Widener University * Billy "White Shoes" Johnson Willamette University * Liz Heaston William Jewell College * Bill Snyder William Penn University * Andy Stokes Williams College * Jack Maitland Wilmington College * Tom Blackburn Winona State University * Brian Wrobel * Chris Samp University of Wisconsin-Stevens Point * Clint Kriewaldt University of Wisconsin-Whitewater * Jeff Jagodzinski *Matt Turk Wofford College * Fisher DeBerry * Jerry Richardson Xavier University, Cincinnati *Danny Abramowicz *Tim Rose *George Wilson Yankton College * Lyle Alzado See also Basketball players from small colleges. Category:College football players